The Unlucky Card
by MissWickedWitch
Summary: The Dark Knight Fanfiction: After being arrested after the dark knight movie had finished the Joker starts to reflect on his life and how he became the Joker. Rated for Strong Language,violence First batman story. Mild JOKERxBRUCE SLASH! but will develop
1. Always the clown

My first go at a Batman Fanfiction, I've always loved batman and after seeing the new movie (the dark knight) i absolutely LOVED it especially the Joker.

* * *

"Tuesday 5th August 01:30 am." I said into the microphone.

Walking up and down, I was starting to feel tired, this was getting ridicules this had been lasting over eight hours since the interview had started and the still Joker hadn't cracked, he would just sit there on the bench smiling menacingly at me and the team. He seemed to be very experienced with avoiding the question he would only answer with riddles.

We were all tired; this had been going on for weeks and after the daily intense interviews he still hadn't cracked, the only thing that had changed was the personality of the joker, his knowledge of the team and I, it seemed that the joker was the only one learning something about us. It started to make me feel uneasy I had a wife and two children I didn't want them to be harmed and what made it worse was that my family were already traumatized by the betrayal of Harvey also known by the infamous two faced, who had been killed by batman a week ago.

"Ok lets take a break," I said into the Microphone. All of the team including myself left the interviewing room and got a coffee to get rid of our nerves. He was still watching us from the window dressed up as a stupid clown. From the terrible things he had done, I wouldn't be surprised if he had never been loved. What had caused this horrible beast to erupt into an innocent human? That's just it, its impossible unless… no that's impossible isn't it unless…

he wasn't human. . .

* * *

Gordon walked back into the room getting slightly paranoid from the idea of the Joker possibly belonging to another species; Gordon sat down further away from the Joker than before.

The joker laughed smelling the fear evaporating from the police mans body language.

"Boo" the joker, said breaking the silence, he laughed coolly after Gordon flinched from the menacing criminal, Gordon moved his chair slightly away from the Joker. Clearing his throat to regain his control over the criminal.

"You remind me of someone" the Joker said tilting his head Gordon straightened himself more in the chair "erm ok Joker I don't know much about you so, how about you tell me about yourself" Gordon said trying to remain calm.

"I don't really feel like it, but I know about you, it's your daughters birthday today right?" Gordon nodded "tell her happy birthday, might get her something," he said licking the edge of his lips.

At that moment Gordon lost it and grabbed him by the collar pressing him to the wall "Don't you fucking touch my family, You understand clown" He didn't show any fear, he just laughed "how about a dead mother or. Father or even a little brother" Gordon's emotions cracked and ended up throwing the mad man across the room "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

He only laughed, "So where's your family now, let. Me. Guess. Your little princess's birthday party but. Your son hurt himself so the whole of your little family had to go to Gotham City hospital correct" Gordon backed away from the mad man and dialled his phone to call his wife.

"Hello" his wife answered

"Were are you?" he stuttered

"at home why?"

"oh thank god and no reason" he sighed with relief but shot a glare at the joker who started laughing again.

"Oh no, James just fell over oh hang on" a shiver crept up Gordon's spine, was the Joker right?

His wife came back onto the phone "Oh no I'll have to take him to hospital I think he's broken something, Gordon I better go" after that said she hung up.

Gordon felt a lump in his throat then turned towards the Joker and lunged at him "you bastard" the joker laughed until he felt something drip down his face, he placed a cold clammy hand on his deformed face and gasped when he expected his hand, there was blood. The Joker glared at Gordon "No one has ever made me bleed except" his voice turning a pitch higher "Dad?" he questioned, looking more helpless than menacing, Gordon moved towards the Joker feeling more in control than before but the Jokers moment of weakness was short lived and as quickly as his mood had changed he lunged towards the police officer on a mission to kill the one who reminded him of his childhood. The police finally took control and grabbed the Joker, Gordon had finally cracked him but at what cost. "Take him to his cell" Gordon declared go his partners, Gordon quickly ran out of the station to be with his family.

The Joker laughed "Poor Daddy's little boy, what a life he's been living or should I say lived" he cackled and was thrown into the cell. There was something about the Joker which made everyone feel uneasy.

* * *

Love it? Hate it ? Reviews are welcomed


	2. Frustration

Ok this is the second instalement of the Unlucky card and I have started to work on the third chapter reviews please review.

* * *

The Joker hadn't moved from were he sat, except for an occasional twitch, and that constant sickening smile that had been plastered on his face since he had been arrested. Something wasn't right.

When Gordon arrived back from the hospital he was exhausted. He notified the Guards to open the cell door up.

"Ok Joker, I've had a long hard day and I don't have time for your silly little clown games."

"It's you who are playing the Games," the Joker interrupted, licking the sides of his lips.

Gordon hit the Joker with his fist, but the Joker didn't flinch. Instead he closed his cold black eyes and laughed a sickening laugh.

"Your son's not very well, and your daughter was crying her eyes out all the way home because she had a crappy little birthday." He reopened his eyes and cackled madly.

"How do you know these things?!" Gordon screamed. "What are you?! Some.. Some kind of FREAK?!"

"OUCH! If I had a heart that would have stung!"

"ANSWER ME!" Gordon screamed .

"Maybe it's YOU who isn't seeing the whole picture."

"Ok, so you want to play games, clown? You already know a lot about me, so lets talk about you!" Gordon picked up the Joker's police records.

"No family. Oh, and what's this? You were in an asylum when you were in your teens."

The Joker had closed his eyes again, smiling.

"You want to know about me?" He laughed. "You wouldn't understand," he declared.

"Try me!" Gordon shouted

"All right then," the Joker said. "Twenty two years ago I came home from school. My dad was crazier than usual…."

* * *

Loved it... Hate it... Review please


	3. Does that make me a bad person?

Chapter three, this is set twenty two years ago so the Joker or Francis Williams which i was proud to name is a 6 year old boy. The rating may go up soon because of violence.

I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

Walking home Francis Williams had a small smirk on his face clutching a picture he had drew in class and for a 6 year old he was very clever for his age. His friends mother Mrs Wayne and her son Bruce always walked little Francis home every day never his own parents.

When they finally got to his street the environment changed considerable this was the poorest part of Gotham city, a run down ghetto, Bruce was very lucky he was richer than Francis a lot richer because of his parents business. When they finally reached Francis's house he sighed looking at the run down thing only a three-room house the roof nearly falling off and the green paint that was wearing away. He had always been grateful for were he lived until he had seen Bruce's house and had started to ask questions.

After saying goodbye to Bruce and his mother he walked down to his small home clutching his picture in his hands. When he was walking nearer he could hear faint screaming, his parents always did this and he was afraid they would get a divorce. He walked in and the shouting became louder, he popped his head into the kitchen were his parents were screaming, he clutched his picture and ran to his room in tears. He unfolded his picture of his parents and him with happy faces.

He knew that the picture was inaccurate by miles they weren't happy together and he wasn't happy either, a tear dropped from his face onto the picture, drawing his legs closer to his chest hugging them and cried. When the screaming had died down his dad popped his head into his sons room "oy dinners ready you little brat" he sneered and his eyes went to the picture "what's this" he said picking it up " HEY MARGRET LOOK AT THIS" he shouted, when his mum walked in she glared at her husband and looked at the picture "aww… Francis this is very good" his mother said, his father only laughed "it looks crap to me and look were all holding hands what are we hippies or something" he bent down to his son "grow up kiddo or you'll never learn the true meaning off life" after that said he walked off.

Francis sniffed from the cruel words from his father " I wish we we're like that in the picture, Bruce's parents are" he whispered, his mother sat down and hugged him "I know he gets you down but remember we all love you, he's just in a mood today " she said kissing his head softly and hugging him. He pulled away "but I hear you two fighting all the time, I don't like it mommy not anymore it breaks my heart he hurts you mommy and I love you so much I don't want you getting hurt" she tilted her head at her sons words "I .. I think I hate him mommy" he said ashamed of himself "does that make me a bad person?" His mother was shocked and hugged him tightly "no no of course not aww… my baby you should of told me this was hurting you. How about just you and me have a nice lovely day tomorrow would you like that" she asked, Francis nodded smiling.

Outside the door his dad was watching angrily he hated their bond he didn't even want that brat it was all because they had forgotten the condom that one night and now there was his walking mistake in front of him. She was supposed to love him not that brat. He had to do something to get rid of him.

Some how.

* * *

**Love It? Hate It? Review please**


	4. Monster

Chapter Four of The Unlucky Card. Contains some child abuse.

* * *

_She was supposed to love him not that brat. He had to do something to get rid of him. Some how._

The next day Francis woke up happier than he had been yesterday, he sat up and got dressed in a purple jumper and black trousers that had a few holes in them. He looked at himself in the broken window and smiled that he looked his best he combed his long blonde hair, which fell to his collar.

Today his dad wouldn't be involved only him and his mum on a lovely day out. The door opened and his dad walked in pissed off "your mums gone out for a bit so you'll have to wait till later for your day out" he sneered, Francis face dropped "but it was just going to be me and mommy no one else to ruin the day" he said trying to stand strong from his fathers body language. His father approached him angrily and grabbed him by the collar "just because she's your mother doesn't give you the fucking right to steal her from me! She loves me! More than you!" he stated to his petrified son "No! That's not true you hurt her and you don't deserve her love!" he whispered. His father grabbed him by the neck angrily "Don't you DARE! Speak to me like that" he shouted his breath smelt like gin.

"Your drunk" Francis said, "Your always drunk I don't know why mommy stays with you", Francis dad punched him and dropped him "LISTEN HERE kiddo YOU, are a monster! An ugly little monster who is here to ruin everyones life do YOU understand that brat? ", gathering himself he looked at his son he was shocked he had lost it at his son, he quickly walked out. Francis placed a hand on his stinging face he quickly ran to the mirror and gasped looking at his right eye, which was starting to swell; he let out a small cry.

His father, Jack, was in a state of shock sitting at the kitchen table, he had never hit his son, of course he regretted his sons life but he didn't mean to hurt him, he grabbed the bottle of whisky and poured a glass, he started drinking until he was happily drunk.

When Francis's mum finally came back she walked into the kitchen and rolled her eyes at her drunken husband "I wish you would stop doing that its bad for your health and it gives a bad impression to our son, speaking of our son isn't he up yet?" Francis's dad shrugged " I don't even care", Margaret frowned and walked into her sons room, he wasn't there as she was walking out of the room she heard a sniff, she turned round and saw a figure in the corner facing the room "Don't look at me I look like a monster, even daddy said i was", Margaret sighed "Its not about the looks obsession is it" she hopped he wasn't going through that phase especially not at six years old but when he turned round she gasped his perfect slightly tanned face had been ruined by Bruises and swelling, his right eye had completely closed over and his lip was still bleeding, he dropped his gaze to the floor. Margaret started to panic "How did this happen, JACK!! JACK!! COME HERE" she started to panic when her husband walked in without a care in the world "What" he snapped stinking of alcohol.

"Did you do this to our son?" she said pointing to Francis, their son started to panic when his father glared at him giving him a cut and throat gesture. His son gasped and returned his look to his mother "I..i fell" he said on the edge. His mother sighed relief "Oh thank god" she said putting a hand on her chest " Be more careful son, okay?" she said kissing his head, she walked out leaving Francis with his father.

His father turned to his son "Good improvisation boy keep it up and if you EVER tell anyone . ." he smiled menacingly "You know what", after that said Jack walked out leaving the frightened boy all on his own.

When Jack walked out of his sons room he sat down next to his wife grabbing her and sitting her on his lap and started to kiss her neck " I've missed you today" he said starting to un-button her blouse. She giggled melting into him "Jack we can't what would poor Francis think" she said and went to button back her blouse, he smacked her hand away "Don't I want you now" he whispered in her ear.

"You're drunk John I don't want to maybe later" she said getting off his lap. He growled angrily and stood up "It's always maybe with you isn't, don't you, don't you love me anymore" he said pleading with her, she gave him a pitiful look "Jack honey I love you more than the world but I'm just on edge you don't think he did it deliberate hurt himself, because he's been awfully sad and especially when we're fighting" she said, Jack started to place a kisses on her neck

She pushed him away "Haven't you been listening to a word I have said" she cried "Okay lets just not have sex until we have sorted Francis out, Jack don't you relise we have a child and our son comes first before anything and yes even before our sex life" she said, Jacks face changed from confusion to anger. "I'll sort him out" he mumbled rolling his sleeves up. Realising what had really happened by Jacks gesture she gasped "It..it was you!" she cried. He slapped her "don't start getting ideas into your head until you actually have proof, your crazy if you think I had something to do with it" he stated, anger in his eyes. "I'm CRAZY no no no I think you're the one who is" Margaret cried, he glared at her "I'm going out to the pub" he walked out.

Margaret huffed angrily "He's always at the blood pub" she said to herself angrily.

"Mommy" came a tiny voice, she turned round to see her son standing outside his bedroom his face all battered. She walked up to him and gathered him into her arms "How about we have that day out I promised you…" he nodded smiling "but my face" he asked, she smiled "We can cover it up, come on".

Meanwhile Jack was sitting in the bar drinking "God I hate my wife ever since we had that brat she love him more than me shes crazy I tell you he has some kind of control of her" he said starting to get drunk. "Why don't you just give her some crazy pills or something" the drunkin man in the corner said laughing. The bar tender quickly shushed him "No you don't want to be doing that last man here had the same problem ended up sending his wife to an asylum their poor kid was distraught he had to go to foster care, then when his wife was okay she was allowed home but they didn't get their son back, poor soul."

Jacks face light up this was a sign from heaven it would be the only way to get rid of that brat and have his wife all to himself.

* * *

**Love It? Hate It? Review Please**


	5. Broken within

I know its short but it links it to the next chapter, but this story has now been moved up to 'M' because its very violent and mentions of torture in this

enjoy :)

* * *

"Then he started his plan the week after…" he said in a trance, he shook his head to get out of the trance, quickly gathering himself he smirked "my father was such a dick, he annoyed me more than batman's silly little games " he laughed

Gordon raised an eyebrow "why do you keep mentioning batman?"

"You policemen think your better than me.. don't you" standing up and approaching Gordon "but I think you need to be put into your place" he grabbed Gordon by the collar, his vision blurred and his father appeared were Gordon stood " I hate you I HATE YOU FATHER" his smiled "and ooooo I laughed when I dragged that knife across your throat, how your eyes widened when the blood started to drip off your neck," he said his eyes full of happiness, his tongue darted in and out running it across his lips" how I lay you down on the floor and cut your body into little bitsy pieces one at a time, watching the blood leak from your shivering body, how you screamed how your breathing turned laboured, you trying to stop but …" he started laughing "NO ONE! Can stop ME!" he shouted "you hurt me daddy you broke me, when I had a heart you broke it, you hurt mommy you made her numb, you broke her just like you broke me!" the joker's personality disappeared and was replaced into an angry man wanting revenge, he grabbed Gordon by the neck lifting him up. "Help" Gordon squeaked and less than a minuet the police team came running in and beat the joker with clubs and shocked him with the taser.

High amounts of volts filled the mad man's body until his body gave way and hit the tiled floor. Gordon regained his breath "are you ok" one of the police men asked, Gordon nodded "it's not safe to have him here, change the transfer date from tomorrow to tonight the quicker we get him to Arkham Asylum the better, they'll be able to control him or if not. God Help us" Gordon said looking at the limp body of the Joker.

Even though the joker's body was unconscious his mind was reeling.

His mind went back to his seventh birthday.

* * *

Love it? Hate It? Review Please


	6. Complication

Here is Chapter Six hope you like it Review please

* * *

"Happy Birthday to Francis, Happy Birthday to you! Ok, blow out the candles!" Bruce's mother said kindly to the seven year old. He smiled sadly and blew as hard as he could to blow out all the candles. It took two blows before all the candles were out.

"What did you wish for, hun?" Bruce's mother asked, giving him a sweet smile. Francis looked down sadly.

"That.. that my mommy would come home and we could be a happy family again."

Bruce's family was shocked. Francis's life had been torn apart when his mother had been put into an asylum, and his dad didn't want him living with him for a while because he thought it would be best to try and help his wife in the asylum.

Luckily the Wayne family offered to look after little Francis and support him. Bruce who was precisely two months older than him had been so kind to him, now they were best friends.

"Ok Francis, would you like to open your presents now?" Bruce's mother asked in a soft tone. Francis eyes widened.

"Presents! I've never had presents for my birthday, except for the ones my mommy would get me."

That said, Francis started to open his birthday presents. One was from Bruce, which was a remote car. Francis was thrilled and hugged his friend tightly.

"Thank you!" He opened the rest of the presents which were from Bruce's parents. They were new clothes, a few new toys, and four tickets to go to the biggest theme park in the world. Francis was so grateful, they must of spent hundreds of dollars on him and he couldn't thank them enough.

There was one last present. He opened it slowly, not knowing what it was, and gasped. It was a picture of him and his mother happily hugging each other, no father in sight.

A small tear dripped from his face. He looked at who it was from and let out a cry. It was from his mother.

Bruce's parents looked concerned then Bruce's father cleared his throat "Francis, we've been thinking and you father agrees with us," He looked to his wife and she nodded for him to go on.

"Erm, Francis, I think we should adopt you." Bruce felt like he was on the moon, a new brother and not just anyone, but his best friend.

Francis stood up.

"NO! I want my mommy back, not some fake parents!" His face turned red with anger. How dare they!

Bruce's parents got up, and tried to approach him to calm him down.

Francis's head started spinning. After all he had been through the past few months he had stopped eating and sleeping. His body was frail and his bones stuck out, he needed help and fast. Before he could run out of the house his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Bruce's parents gasped.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Bruce's mother looked at her husband, then her son. Bruce gave her a pleading look.

"He's not well, he never sleeps and he always cries in the night. I never see him eat. Mum, Dad he needs serious help… I think we should take him to the hospital just to be safe, what if something happens to him? What..."

Tears started to form in his deep blue eyes. "What if he... dies?" he whispered, and started to cry. Bruce's dad gathered Francis up in his arms, and they hurried to the hospital.

On the way Bruce's dad rang up Francis' dad to meet them at the hospital. Once they got to the hospital they waited until a doctor came to call them. Francis was unconscious, now in Bruce's mother's arms. He was shivering and looked pale as a ghost, he was getting so cold.

Bruce looked worried as he squeezed Francis limp hand. What if something happened, what if he died, was there something wrong with him?

When the doctor came, Bruce's mother told her husband to wait with her son outside, and she and little Francis went to the examination room.

The Doctor started to examine him, pulling a face.

"Well he doesn't have any injuries, but I think it might have been caused from lack of sleep and food. Let's just put him on the scales," the doctor said. He picked up Francis and put him on the scales, holding him up by his little arms so he wouldn't collapse onto the floor. The doctor looked horrified.

"Have you been feeding this boy anything?" he said angrily. Bruce's mother nodded.

"But he never touches -" Before she cold finish the doctor interrupted her.

"He's only four foot two and he weighs 56 pounds, he is seriously underweight! I think we should keep him here for a while until he puts some weight on. We can check him better here, and I don't think you seem to be doing a great job of it," he said, looking her up and down.

Bruce's mother was furious. "So why did he collapse then, because my husband would like to know," she asked, trying to keep her anger down.

"The lack of food and rest. His body went into shock and started to shut down, so hopefully while he's here we'll be able to get him back to what he was when he was a normal weight. But did something happen that might have caused this?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She looked down and sighed. "His mum went to an asylum and his father didn't want him to stay at home, so we offered to look after him. When we broke the news to him that we wanted to adopt him he started getting angry, and then he collapsed. And here we are," she explained sadly.

The doctor shook his head and looked and the unconscious boy. "Ok then, well we'll get a room ready for him to stay in," he said, picking the boy up.

"Anything I could do to help him?" Bruce's mother asked. The doctor nodded.

"Get him some clothes, toothbrush etcetera..."

She smiled. "Thank you doctor, I hope he gets better."

She walked out to meet her husband, her son, and Francis' dad, who looked pissed. He glared at her.

"What did you do to my son then!" he shouted angrily at her.

She looked startled. "He did it to himself... he wasn't eating or sleeping properly," she stated trying not to back down from the monster which was Francis's dad.

"I think we should call this adoption thing off, if you can't do a simple thing to look after him then I'll take him home," he sneered.

Bruce stood up angrily. "How dare you! Francis told me you were a bad bad man… and I want him to be my brother, Jack!" he snapped. Bruce's dad lay a comforting arm on his son's shoulder but Bruce shrugged it off angrily.

Jack glared at the family. _I need to get that brat home so I can get my wife back. I need to change my approach,_ he thought. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard day. My wife was moved to suicidal watch. She tried to kill herself last night," he said. He needed their sympathy so his plan would work, but it _was_ true that his wife had tried to commit suicide. Ever since she had been committed into the asylum she had started to lose her personality. She had slowly been going crazy: she would just sit in the corner, shaking, her body rapidly deteriorating as well as her mind.

The Doctor walked to the Wayne family and Francis's dad.

"If you would like to see him now, follow me," the doctor said. He eyed Francis' dad suspiciously; Jack didn't look trustworthy. The doctor indicated them to follow him and he took them to Francis' room.

Francis was still unconscious. He still looked very pale, and he was dressed in a hospital gown, his ribs visible through the thin fabric. Francis' dad glared at the Wayne family.

"After he's better I'm taking him home," he said angrily, and stormed out.

Bruce's mother had tears in her eyes. "I don't want him to leave, I don't trust that man" she whispered to her husband.

Bruce sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Francis, I hope you get better, you're my bestest friend..." he said.

Francis's eyes fluttered open. "W...Where am I?" he asked in a weak voice. Bruce's parents rushed up to him.

"Dear are you ok?" Bruce's mother asked. Francis shrugged.

"I feel a bit weak, but I'll live," he said, his eyes starting to close.

"Just rest honey, ok?" Bruce's mother said, and Francis smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered. And then he slept.

Francis ended up sleeping through most of the next few days. And when he was finally rested thoroughly, he was well on his way to recovery, even though everyone knew it would take a while.

Four months later Francis was allowed to leave. The doctors warned Francis's dad that any stress could cause a relapse.

Jack looked happier today, and he thanked the Wayne family for looking after his son. They both went into the rusty car. Francis sat in the back. Jack spoke as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know, your mother came home last week…" he said softly.

Francis stared out the window.

"Good" he said quietly.

They had finally arrived home, but Francis was nervous. He hadn't been in this house for nearly a year. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to see your mother, then?" he asked, trying not to let his hate leak into his voice. Francis nodded and his father took him to his mother's bedroom.

Francis opened the door, and what he saw made him vomit instantly.

* * *

ooooo a Cliffy, review please and i'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP i've nearly finished it anyway so i'll try to get it up later tonight if not then tomorrow


	7. End of the Joker?

I know there might be a grammar mistakes and such but i've uploaded this now because i promised you that i would today at the latest, hopefully i'll get the corrected copy sent back to me by my beta. So i hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

When the Joker woke up he was met with a great throbbing pain in his head, he tried to stand but he found that he couldn't move, he looked at what was stopping him from moving and laughed when he realized he was in a straight jacket. He smiled and laughed, "ooo batsy would love to see me like this" he said throwing his head back laughing. A big strong looking man came in "oh look the clowns up then" he said with venom in his eyes, Joker smiled "ooo want to see a magic trick, like a disappearing act" his eyes flickered with excitement " you can be my assistant and I'll make you disappear but leave a nice bloody mess" the joker said laughing his head off. The man frowned "listen clown your in the Arkham asylum so you listen to ME! No back chat got it!" the Joker grinned with excitement "ooooo lets all have a nice little party oh oh and invite batsy, I love playing with him" he told the man sounding like a child.

"Mind taking this jacket off, it's a bit too…" he thought of a word and smiled showing his dirty yellow teeth "snug" he said his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Fine but any funny stuff and its back on Ok" he threatened standing over the joker.

The Joker grinned "I give you.. my word" he said secretly crossing his fingers in the straight jacket. The man seemed convinced and untied his jacket. What the man didn't know was that the Joker had something planned and it was big.

When the man came back an hour later it was time for 'play' hour were all the patients would play, making pictures or even playing games, everyone seemed to love this time except for the joker he had no time to waste here, he had to get out.

"Come on clown its, play time" the man said sarcastically, Joker sighed and was dragged into the play room, he looked at all the other insane people, laughing like a bunch of retards, he wasn't like that at all.

A nurse walked up to him smiling "hey there do you want to paint a picture?" she said kindly sounding like she was talking to a child. He glared at her "if I can use your blood instead of red paint" he spat at her, she nodded to the man and he injected him with a sedative. The Joker smiled sinking to the floor, when he gathered himself up he walked up to a canvas, grabbed some paint and started to paint. He laughed seeming very pleased with his picture he painted the figure then grabbed a big bottle of red paint and finished painting the picture. The nurse was checking on all the patients and walked up to the Joker "so what are you draw…" she couldn't finished and gasped. There was a picture of the nurse on the floor, the joker cutting her up, the joker drawing looked like he was laughing.

Joker stood up grabbing a dull carving knife that was used for clay modeling and hid it in his top. He grabbed her by the neck "that's how I want you sweet cheeks…"his tongue licked his lips and he drew his face to her ear "dead!" quickly the men took control and grabbed the joker putting him into the straight jacket, all the patients started to laugh at him, the joker glared, stupid bastards, he thought " you just watch me and then lets see…" he stuck out his tongue licking the side of his face "who is laughing then" he cackled in a high pitched tone.

He was thrown into his cell; he laughed wildly his eyes wide and his tongue darting out to lick his dry deformed lips.

When the nurses came later to supply the food for the patients, the jokers cell was unusually quiet, which wasn't normal at all. When she opened the cell, the Joker lay there on the floor unconscious with a smile on his face and his wrists bleeding quickly, the blood staining the cushioned white floor.

Was this the end of the Joker?

* * *

Cliffie oooooooo Review please


	8. Tragedy

Writing this chapter nearly made me cry, so be warned. And to make it clear about the chapter before I do understand that Joker may not have been in character but it had to do with the fan fiction so i do apologies if it bothered you.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I apologies if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes I'll get my beta onto it.

* * *

_He opened the door, and what he saw made him vomit instantly._

When he walked in to check it wasn't his imagination he felt tears sting his eyes, "mom" he fell to his knees and sobbed bile rising up his throat,

He looked up to his mother, had he caused this, and without warning he started to vomit violently. He felt so cold, his body trembling from shock he laid his head onto the floor and sobbed, he sat back up again and screamed.

When his father walked in to see what the racket was he froze in shock

His father felt a tear run down his face, he would never be able to love his wife again; he felt empty inside, all that was left of her was his son. Jack glared at his son "leave!! Son I want to have a moment alone with m..my wife" he demanded.

Francis shook his head "No!! I haven't seen mommy in nearly a year!" he told his father. "I'll NEVER SEE HER EVER AGAIN!!"

Jack was becoming angry, his son wasn't listening to him "leave me alone with MY WIFE!" his voice cracking.

Francis looked at his mother for the last time, "good bye mommy" he said his voice cracking. He walked slowly out of the room, his head down, heading slowly to his bedroom; slowly locking the door, he collapsed onto the floor in tears. He felt his heart slowly breaking; he drew his legs to his chest.

His mother was dead. She had hung herself.

Francis burst into tears again, he needed help and the only one who would be able to help him was his best friend.

Bruce Wayne.

* * *

erm kind of a cliffie anyway review please an no flames.

Thanks


	9. A letter

Yes a short chapter but it had to be done to link the next chapter which will hopefully be a hit for you guys. Be warned its a very sad chapter.

Review please they are greatly appreciated

* * *

The ambulance came an hour later after Francis had found his mother hanging in her room, there had been no letter left explaining why she had done it but Jack had his suspicions. He hadn't seen his son since he had sent him to his room in a fit of anger, but why? His mother had died he should of let him say a finale goodbye. He slowly walked towards his sons bedroom expecting to see his son in the room but when he walked in the room he was shocked. All of his sons belongings were gone. Oh no he thought, walking further into the room he spotted a letter, he knew what it was reaching to the letter with a trembling pale hand, he slowly picked it up, he read it slowly and he immediately felt guilty, he felt disgusting a dirty horrible monster.

_Dear Father,_

_There is no reason for me to stay anymore, I know how you feel about me._

_Don't try to find me, because if you are reading this then I will be far away from you which has always been your dream hasn't it father. I understand why mother had killed herself. It was to escape and that's what I'm doing._

_Even though you had never loved me I still have room in my heart to love you as well as my mother._

_Goodbye_

_Your loving son_

Francis

_x x x_

His father felt sick not only had he lost his wife but his son as well, he would not rest till he had found his son again.

* * *

A cliffie has he done the same thing as his mother or has he just ran away. Find out next chapter Review please :D


	10. Alfred

New chapter, and I need a new beta reader because they are on holiday so if anyone is interested beta reading this story then email me

And i hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Francis ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, it had started to rain and he felt so cold, he was already drenched the water touching his pale clammy skin. He could see the Wayne's mansion coming into view. The sun had set about an hour ago not watching were he was running he accidentally tripped, his face hit a puddle of water chilling him to the bone his knee's felt like they were on fire, he could feel blood trickling slowly down his legs. "Mummy why!" he cried, he tried to get up but herd a snap coming from his right leg then a great pain washed over him and he collapsed onto the floor, when he had rested for a few minuets he crawled slowly to the gates trying to ignore the pain, with his last bit of strength he rang the bell then sunk to the ground letting the water consume him.

Alfred looked over to the security camera's "Master Wayne there is a little boy outside" he said to Bruce's father in his formal voice slowly walking into the living room when he received no answer he walked to Bruce who was on the floor playing with his trucks, "sir is that your friend outside master Bruce?" Alfred questioned Master Wayne's son.

Bruce looked confused "I'm not sure?" he said in a confused tone, Alfred took him to the Security Camera's and showed Bruce, he gasped, "That's Francis, quickly Alfred help him".

As soon as Bruce had asked him to help, he quickly grabbed a few blankets and ran outside. When he reached the gates he quickly unlocked them and picked up the cold boy, it was still raining and Francis felt clammy and when Alfred placed a hand on the boy's forehead he quickly withdrew it from the heat radiating from Francis.

He held the boy close to him and ran back to the mansion, when he went back into the house he immediately took off the boys damp clothes and replaced them with some nicely neat pressed clothes that belonged to Bruce, then slowly and carefully trying not to injury the boy, he wrapped him with numerous amounts of blankets.

"Is he ok Alfred?" Bruce asked worryingly, Alfred nodded "he is very cold and I think he has a broken leg but I think he'll pull through. I hope."

* * *

Kind of a cliffie next chapter is in the present time so i'll try to update soon Review please


	11. The Dark Knight

New Chapter, yer i don't know why i wrote this oh yer i remember its to do with fanfic

There is some kind of funny stuff depends on your humour a bit of toilet humour and a bit of Batman/Joker slash kind of YAY anyway hope you enjoy

* * *

It was two days after the Joker had been sent to hospital to recover, he had been feeling more irritated as the time went by. He had to make a get away and fast, looking around the room there were two guards standing by the door, they glared at him when he had looked over to their direction. "I need a piss" he said his tongue darting out, he looked over to the clock, it was time for the guards shift change, it was a perfect time but then the worst thing he could of planned for. Batman. The Dark knight walked in slowly into the hospital room " well hello batsy", batman glared "Shut up joker I have no time for your games", Joker grinned darting his tongue out to lick his lips "batsy if you don't mind I need a pee" he said crossing his legs, lifting his arms up the most he could but the hand cuffs restricting his movement.

"Well if you REALLY need it I'll have to come and supervise you wont I" he said feeling annoyed. "OOO.. batsy's taken a liking to me, well go on then batsy" he said laughing. Batman growled " ok you need a pee here" batman took the handcuffs off jokers wrist but replacing them with his strong hands, he walked with joker into the bathroom. "OOO… batsy I thought you were joking" he said grinning, batman was getting frustrated he made the clown sit onto the toilet then he placed a hand cuff onto one of the jokers hands chaining him up to the toilet.

"OOO…. Kinky batman, didn't know you liked playing it that way", batman glared "just do it have your pee" he said standing there.

"Nah I need a shit now and it might get a bit smelly considering the things you get fed in hospital" he grinned batman "your welcome to stay if you can handle the smell".

Batman pulled a face "I'll be outside waiting and no funny business!" he told the joker.

"What like farting" he rolled his eyes and then he started to laugh at his joke, when batman had left the bathroom, he looked down to his right hand, there was only one way to get his hand out and it was breaking it. He grabbed hold of his right wrist and started pulling it back until he heard the crack, quickly he tried to pull the broken hand out of the hand cuffs, after a painful ten minuets he had managed to make his wrist into an awkward shape. Batman knocked on the bathroom door "hurry up!" he told the clown. Joker smiled "I'm having a big number two, just wait!" he said, he started groaning from the pain in his hand.

"Oh my god he must be having a big shit there," he said to himself listening to the groans.

Finally the clown got his hand out and started to climb on the sink to get into the window, thank god he was so skinny he could just manage to get through "NEARLY DONE" he said, he squeezed out of the window, he sat on the window admiring the view.

Batman had enough "that's it I'm coming in", batman stormed in "DON'T YOU DARE!!" spotting joker's escape, he ran up to him but accidentally knocked him trying to get onto the sink he tried grabbing the joker but it was too late.

The Joker didn't grasp the window in time and fell out of the window falling 100 feet, he didn't scream only laughed "BYE BYE BATMAN!!"

Batman's eyes widen, there was no way anyone would survive that fall. Not even the Joker.

* * *

OOO BIG cliffie, if Joker was out of character i'm sorry but i tried my best today and i hope liked reading this chapter it was kind of fun LOL. Anyway review please!


	12. Help from a friend

Chapter 12 i am having a SUCH good day because i passed ALL of my GCSE's with flying colour if you don't know what GCSE's are then i will explain quickly, they are big important exams to get you into college and in England college is at 16 so no one gets confused. Now i hope you enjoy and i'm sorry but i couldn't help myself by ending it with another Cliffie hehe :D enjoy And a bit of slashyess oh goodie :D

* * *

Batman looked down trying to see if he could spot the Joker but snow had started to fall, he withdrew his head from the window and took a deep breath. He slowly walked out of the Jokers hospital room to meet the guards they looked at him confusedly "he escaped" he murmured, Gordon's eyes widened "WHAT batman how could you let this happen! Oh no he'll be probable be murdering people now causing chaos right now" he told batman angrily. Batman shook his head "no he wont be bothering us anymore, he escaped through the window but lost his grip" he said looking down, some were inside of him he felt slightly bad for the clown.

"I'll see you later Gordon" he said and turned around walking home.

When he finally got home he sat on the sofa taking his mask off and sighed. This was a hard time for him, he laid down feeling depressed.

Alfred slowly walked in "hello sir would you like anything to eat? Sir?" he asked he walked slowly to see Bruce in his bat suet looking very depressed, he gave Bruce a sympathetic look "Would you like to talk about it Master Wayne?" he said putting the tray down, Bruce nodded slowly.

"Ok let's start what happened today", he said sitting down next to Bruce. Bruce looked up to Alfred "Joker, fell out of the hospital window.." he said his voice breaking.

Alfred tilted his head "but Joker is your arch enemy you always wanted to take him down, I don't understand master Wayne". Bruce buried his head into the pillow "No don't you remember this was the same day Francis Williams had died Ten Years ago" he explained to Alfred, his butler gasped "oh sir … I forgot" he said panicking.

Bruce stood up "You SHOULD remember he was my best friend I LOVED him like my brother … I never got to tell him.." he said to himself. "I need some fresh air" he declared, "I'll be back later, ok Alfred" the butler nodded and Bruce stepped out, he knew were he was going after half an hour of walking he arrived to his destination. It was the graveyard, looking at the gravestone he let a tear fall from his face.

* * *

_Francis Williams  
_

A Good Friend

_13th April 1979 – 21st August 1997_

* * *

ooooooooo Cliffie about that will make your minds reeling lol well i hope you enjoyed it i MAY update again tonight if i'm feeling up to it because i'm so happyyyyyyy today so i'll celebrate by writing another chapter and posting it as quick as possible. Review please.


	13. Friday the 13th

Chapter 13 of the unlucky card i named it Friday the 13th for a reason so enjoy and if there is any spelling mistakes i will get my beta onto it. Hope you enjoy and Review Please.

* * *

"Oh Francis I miss, you so much" he kneeled down to the grave and began to sob, "I miss you so much, hey.. do you remember when … when you had run away and then you were aloud to stay for as long as you like we had fun until…."

* * *

_20 Years ago_

Bruce was chasing Francis, " bang bang bang" Bruce said with a pretended gun, Francis sat on the floor "oh no you killed me" he said laughing. Bruce rolled his eyes "since when did dead people talk?" Bruce asked. Francis shrugged "ok a new game now" Francis declared, Bruce huffed he liked playing cops and robbers. Francis thought for a moment "oh I've got it how about we play what you want to be when your older?" he sat on the floor "it will be fun then we could play our future people". Bruce thought for a moment and then smiled "yer I think it would be fun".

It had been a few weeks since Francis had come to the Wayne household distraught and broken and after weeks of help from Alfred, Bruce and Bruce's parents, little Francis couldn't be happier. Even though he missed his mother and would love to see her desperately, he was starting to accept that it was her time to go even if it was deliberate.

Bruce grabbed Francis wrist and pulled him down to the floor "ok lets use you idea Franc" Francis smiled at the new nickname which had been given to him by his best friend.

Bruce lifted his chin up looking proud "when I grow up I want to be a truck driver" he said proudly.

Francis laughed, "Well I want to be a super hero save the world from evil people".

Bruce giggled, "So what would your name be?" he thought for a second "super boy?"

Francis shook his head "no I like bats a lot so I would call myself batsy boy or" he stood up stuffing a pillow under his top to make him look like he had muscles "or batsy MAN" he said in a deep voice.

Bruce fell onto the floor laughing "ok well I want to be a truck driver MAN" he said trying to mimic a low mans voice like Francis had achieved.

Francis laughed "ok lets play outside then" he said grabbing Bruce's hand and both of them started to run outside.

"Be careful Master Wayne and Master Williams" Alfred said in his normal formal voice.

* * *

Jack Williams was on the road again searching for his son, he was very tired, he tried to stay awake, until his head hit the stirring wheel, the car became faster from Jacks weight on the pedals.

* * *

"Hey look Francis I'm a truck driver so I drive on the road he said running onto the road pretending to be in his dream job, but suddenly they both heard a tyre screech and before Bruce could run off the road the car hit him full speed.

" BRUCE!!" Francis screamed.

* * *

BIG CLIIFFIE or what, is bruce dead who was the driver was it Francis's Dad find out soon ooooooo... and Review please


	14. Francis's struggle

**A/N: I am soooooooooo... sorry i haven't updated for a while i've just been busy with college so yes a new chappie :) mix of present and past enjoy**

* * *

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and found that he was back at home; he rubbed his head slowly trying to dull the pain radiating from his head.

Alfred walked in to Bruce's front room "sir, you have a meeting arranged in an hour," he told Bruce.

Bruce nodded drowsily feeling very light headed "Alfred? You couldn't get me some."

Alfred cut him off "headache tablets, of course sir" he said looking at Bruce in concern then he slowly walked off to fetch Master Wayne his pills.

Bruce buried his head into his hands and groaned lying back onto the sofa again.

An hour later Bruce sat in the meeting, his headache had died down slightly from the painkillers given by Alfred. He looked around the people who were sitting in the meeting, one person caught his eye, the man looked like he was concentrating very well on what Lucius Fox was explaining, Bruce tilted his head concentrating on the blond curls that bounced up and down when the man nodded towards Lucius Fox, his brown eyes reflecting from the lights. The man reminded him of Francis, a sudden sadness overwhelmed him. Francis.

He would need to remember to have a little chat to him after this meeting, he needed someone to talk to after having so many depressing thoughts remembering the death of Francis.

* * *

Flash back

Francis had been acting very strange recently, he had become more clingy towards Bruce, but Bruce hadn't took good care of Francis and he stood there to watch his best friends life deteriorate. On the 20th August 1997 was one of the best days in Bruce's life, him and his girlfriend Rachel had took their relationship to another level and that night he had lost his virginity.

At around two in the morning his mobile rang, it was Francis he sounded scared "Bruce..?", Bruce hugged his sleeping girlfriend next to him pressing her closer to his chest while holding the mobile "Francis do you know what time it is?" Bruce said annoyed.

Francis deep laboured breaths could be herd down the phone he sounded like he was crying "Bruce… I can't do this anymore" he said sobbing, Bruce sat up confused and worried.

"What are you talking about Francis, couldn't you ring me in the morning me and my girlfriend are having a bit of time you know, if you understood that maybe or maybe not because you ain't had a girlfriend have you" he said before he could stop his words he immediately regret them "Francis I'm sorry I didn't.." before he could finish Francis cut him off.

"My dad's going crazy" he said his voice quivering, Bruce frowned looking down at his girlfriend who was staring up at him she smiled rubbing circles into his chest "oh Bruce" she moaned. Bruce grunted with lust from what his girlfriend was doing "Francis will you be ok till tomorrow I've gotta go ok?" he turned of his mobile before Francis could answer back.

Flash back ended

* * *

The man turned his head to Bruce tilting his head looking confused why Bruce Wayne was staring at him, he didn't like the feeling of a man with such high power staring at him.

Bruce sighed looking away he couldn't replace Francis of courses not, but someone… someone that could be a little piece of what Francis was. Suddenly his thoughts were cut short by Lucius voice "anything to add Bruce?", Bruce thought for a moment his eyes drifting back to the dirty blond curls that belonged to that fascinating man, "yes I do" he said standing up "I'm going to give one of you a promotion I want you to work for it and you will get that and a pay rise twice the amount your getting paid now", he wasn't really going to hire anyone well no one except for that man he needed to get closer to him, he turned to the man he had been staring at and gave him a big smile.

* * *

That night with Rachel had seemed to be the worst idea he had done because at half past five the phone rang again.

Francis had committed suicide.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked the ending i hope that got you like it did to me when i was writing it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review because i am a review whore lol **


	15. Missing

**A/N: I know its short but i have writers block :( sad i know but i'm thinking which bit i should continue after this because we have the night francis commited suicide, the new man working at Wayne corp its very exciting so yerp, AND we need a name for that new guy if anyone has any good names then message me ;) anyway enough chit chat from me here is the new chapter enjoy. (If you forgot what happened when bruce was hit by a car go back to chapter 13)  
**

* * *

20 years ago:

A seven-year-old limp, Bruce Wayne lay on the road, the blood from his wounds absorbing his clothes.

Francis screamed falling to the floor in shock, he took a deep breath and screamed his best friends name, he dragged his sobbing body over to his best friend, crawling nearer to his best friend determined to save him.

Suddenly he felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders, he immediately tensed, before he could turn around, his head was forced onto the floor. Pain embedded itself into his head, tears sprung from his eyes "Bruce" he crocked feeling darkness take over him. The last thing he heard was the ambulance.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the car had hit Bruce.

Bruce was recovering but he had seemed very upset, when he woke up, all he wanted was his best friend. Alfred had stayed next to Bruce's hospital bed, day and night holding his hand to comfort the scared little boy. Alfred tried to comfort the boy by promising that his best friend would come but each day the old wise man tried to ring the boys best friends home number but it had never been picked up which was very suspicious it wasn't until the day he looked in the newspaper that his suspicions had been confirmed.

Francis Williams was missing.

* * *

**A/N: DOM DOM DAAAAAAA!! what do you think another cliffie i think i'm famous for my evil cliffies MWAHAHA by the way i'm slightly hyper today but never mind **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW cause there my breakfast tomorrow :p Cya next time folks. And Choose which part of Bruce and Francis or Joker or new man's life you want to see next. **


	16. Jack Williams

**A/N: A new chapter i know its only tiny but i will update it with a MASSIVE one because this is a link to the next chapter i'll see if i can push myself to do it today or tomorrow but i am not promising and Meagan try to get on MSN :( .**

**AND! THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews you are all so kind. And thank you for review the previous chapter so now i will give the reviews for the last chapter a nice Secret prize oooooooo:**

**ThEeViLoNe**

**CrypticCalico**

* * *

The next few weeks Bruce Wayne had noticed that the man hadn't been turning up on time or to the meetings sometimes and it was annoying Bruce to no end, he needed to give that man a promotion and the only way to give someone a promotion is when the other works hard for it and this man wasn't.

* * *

Bruce was sitting in another meeting both elbows on the table, his eyes starting to close until suddenly the door opened and that fascinating blonde man walked in, he mumbled a sorry to Lucius Fox and Bruce.

Bruce smiled to himself it was the first time that man had noticed him, he felt what he thought was butterflies in his stomach.

Lucius shook his head "Please Jack try not to be late again" after Lucius had said that he continued with the meeting. After the meeting had finished, Bruce had stopped Jack and pulled him aside for a small chat.

"Hi Jack erm I'm Bruce Wayne…" Bruce grinned like a buffoon placing a hand on Jacks shoulder.

Jack looked shocked from the sudden contact his boss had given him "erm yer.. I'm Jack Williams". Bruce nodded interested in this jack, how strange that his name was the same as Francis's fathers name "Hey you look stressed want to go for a drink" Bruce asked shaking the memories of his best friends horrible father.

Jack pulled a face "well… I'm kind of busy after this I've got a few …" before he could finished Bruce shook his head "you can have the day off I'm your boss after all".

Jack thought for a minuet he wasn't going to get out of this "erm ok then" he said awkwardly, he really did have important things to do and in all honesty he seemed to feel really uncomfortable with the way he acted round Bruce. Truth be told he kind of liked the playboy billionaire.

"Great" Bruce grinned and walked with Jack to the car.

This was the start of what Bruce thought would be a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a cliffie here but! I'll let you all in a little secret, this story will contain a bit of slash next chapter. Yerp thats right Slash and my first time writing one so review please, the more reviews the fastest i'll get the next chapter up.**


	17. A lost Francis

**A/N: Next Chapter and now i may warn you: This Fanfiction is a SLASH ! Only a kiss but still man x man kiss so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**thank you for Reviewing last chapter but sadly i only got ONE! :( i want someone to make my day that means the happier i am the bigger the chapter and MEAGAN GET ON MSN**

**So Thank you:**

**CrypticCalico you win a SPECIAL PRIZE!! oooo... next time who reviews will get drum roll A DOG!!**

* * *

Bruce and Jack had finally decided to settle at a bar near the outskirts of Gotham.

Bruce parked the car making sure no one near would damage his new Lamborghini, Jack gave him a questioning look and Bruce decided to just lock it instead of waiting till he knew his car would be in safe hands.

"Sorry you know how people are around here trying to steel cars".

Jack looked repulsed "I live round here" he said, Bruce eyes widened he slapped a hand on his mouth " Jack I'm sor.." Jack put his hand out in front of Bruce before Bruce could say anything more "its fine lets just have that drink you promised me" he said not even braking a smile, his personality was stone cold which gave Bruce the shivers.

They both found a private area and settled down, Jack started to fiddle with his watch on his dainty wrist. Bruce didn't like the awkward silence, "how about I order some drinks what would you like some, Champaign?" he said happily.

"We're not celebrating" Jack said puzzled.

"We are" Bruce said.

"What for?"

"My new best friend" Bruce grinned

"I don't really know you well enough to say we're 'Best' friends"

"Well by the end of the night I hope we are"

Jack grinned at him "oh yer well lets see then"

Bruce winked at him and walked up to the bar to order a few drinks for him and his new friend. This would be his first real friend since..

Francis.

* * *

Flashback

After a few months lying in the hospital Bruce was finally aloud to leave, it had been about a week since he had left the hospital and his parents were worried because he had been missing Francis so much he had started to get depressed.

Bruce's parents decided not to tell Bruce the truth, they had to lie.

Little 8-year-old Bruce sat on the sofa watching the TV, his parents walked in and his mother turned the TV off. Each of Bruce's parents sat next to their son.

"Son" Bruce's father started "we have some bad news its about your little friend Francis."

Bruce turned to his father tears in his eyes, his father nodded for his wife to continue.

Bruce's mother hugged her son tightly "your little friend's moved with his dad to a far place away from Gotham", the face Bruce's mother saw in her son's eyes broke her heart, she hugged him tight and let him cry.

Bruce's mother looked towards her husband for some help to settle little Bruce down. Bruce's father rubbed his sons back "we're thinking about seeing an opera tonight what do you think about that?" Bruce looked up to his father and nodded. He always loved going to the opera with his parents and thought it might cheer him up a little but if only he knew it would be the last night with his parents.

Flash Ended

* * *

Bruce walked back with the drinks "So Jack tell me about yourself" he said sitting down next to Jack, he handed him his drink smiling at him.

"Well I was born in 1979, I had a nice mom but she died when I turned eight, my dad was an ass though" he said sighing, "I had this best friend he was great but we kind of drifted apart he got a girlfriend…"

Bruce nodded he needed a few more questions answered and his suspicions were confirmed was this really Francis HIS Francis "What were your parents called?"

Jack thought for a second "my dad was called Jack same as me" he laughed awkwardly "my mom was called Margaret".

"Francis" Bruce whispered he felt tears in his eyes he could have another chance with his best friend, express his true feelings for him.

Jack tilted his head confused "what?" waking Bruce from his day dream.

"Oh nothing so erm when's your birthday?"

"er… 13th April 1979"

"What was your best friends name"

Jack was starting to get creeped out from all the questions "Bruce…. his name was Bruce but I can't remember his last name, I can't even remember what he looked like" he said looking into thin air.

"Francis" Bruce announced to his confused old best friend.

"Who" jack asked confused.

Bruce stood up shoving the table past him, he grabbed Jack by the collar walking up to the wall and pinning his old best friend to the hard surface, causing his legs to dangle.

Jack's eyes widened he was worried what his boss would do to him "what… what are you doing?"

Bruce moved nearer to Jacks face "its me Francis your best friend Bruce" he said desperately trying to get his friend to remember.

"I don't remember…" Jack said frightened, he was practically shaking.

Bruce moved to Jacks ear and whispered "I'll make you remember" he pressed his lips to Jacks and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! it is officially a slash and it is a Cliffie kind of but... Will Jack remember who he was, will he welcome Bruce back with open arms or reject him find out next time and pleaseeeeeeee REVIEW!! **


	18. I lov I like you

A/N: Thanks for waiting and i hope the wait was worth it. This chapter and many other chapters to come contain slash joker/batman so if you don't like it don't blame me and also if there is any spelling mistakes or something then i'll get that sorted and thank you to Mahala A.C for giving me some ideas to write this chapter and the next few.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Jack felt a shiver run up his spine, he pulled away from Bruce, breathless.

Bruce placed a hand on Jacks chin stroking his skin lightly, he kissed Jack again.

Jack moaned when Bruce's tongue begged for entry, Jack slowly opened his mouth letting Bruce's tongue enter. Their tongues collided in a hot steamy kiss.

Bruce moved his hands and placed them on Jacks chest, Jacks back arched in response.

The billionaire smiled at the curly blonde. "Come home with me" he whispered to the blonde. Keeping his arms protectively around Jack, no one was going to take his Francis away from him now.

Jack looked into Bruce's eyes pulling away from the kiss, he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"I understand" Bruce said disappointed.

"No its not that I don't want to its because" he looked into Bruce's eyes and sighed "im.. ive never, im a virgin".

He waited for Bruce to walk away from him but was surprised when he felt Bruce's lips on his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Bruce smiled.

Bruce rushed his hands through Jacks hair giving him another peck on his lips before he pulled away giving Jack his space.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Bruce said softly, placing a hand on Jacks face, the blonde nodded.

The brunet wrapped his right arm around the blonde's waist leading him to his car.

They both entered the car and Bruce started to drive to Jacks house.

The sun had gone down ages ago and was replaced by a full moon; Bruce smiled looking at Jack who had fallen asleep with his head leaning on the car window.

He was so beautiful, Bruce thought, the way his loose blonde curls spread around his face.

He had to be patient, if he really loved Francis, which he did, he would have to wait till Francis was ready.

Bruce noticed that when he drove towards Jack streets the atmosphere was very ruff, the houses were small and he spotted a few people having a fight and a lot of the pedestrians that were walking down the road were drunk.

He looked back to Jack worried, he couldn't drop him here what kind of person was he. He stopped the car next to Jacks house and shook him "Jack were going to my house" he told him softly, Jack looked up to him, feeling very drowsy "Bruce im not…" Bruce cut him off "no I don't mean that, but what im trying to say is well your not in the right condition to look after yourself."

He didn't know how to finish "I mean your drunk I don't want anything to happen to you" he had a pleading look in his eyes.

Jack nodded and smiled, he liked the way Bruce cared for him, and they both leaned in to each other and kissed.

Bruce took his coat of when he spotted Jack was shivering and he covered him with his coat "I'll wake you up when we get there" Bruce started the car.

"Bruce?" Jack said quietly.

Bruce turned to him "yer?"

"I lov.. I like you" Jack said sweetly and cuddled himself up into Bruce's coat taking in the smell of his love.

Bruce smiled to himself feeling tears of happiness in his eyes.

"I like you too"

* * *

Yerp more slash to come :) Review please


	19. Confusion

A/N: New Chapter i tried a different writing style for this chapter. So i hope you like it and please review i love reviews and they make my day :)

* * *

Jack slept on the sofa peacefully, he was curled up with a warm blanket and was having a lovely dream of him and Bruce, he smiled in his sleep and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Bruce tossed and turned in his bed he sat up looking at the clock it was six 'O'clock. He started to shiver, why was it so cold, he looked down and was puzzled. Why was he naked he looked for a blanket, he couldn't find one, he remembered going to bed with PJ's.

He shook his head, what ever had happened he would deal with it in the morning, he slowly walked out of bed and grabbed a pair of new PJ's and put them on.

When he was warm enough he went back to bed.

* * *

Alfred was the first to wake, a little earlier than he liked, the case of the early wake up was the sound of a mobile phone. Even though it was a quiet ring, he was always on red alert when Bruce was batman.

* * *

Bruce sat in his bed unable to sleep any longer, he sighed slowly. Francis was going to go home today he wouldn't see him till work which was in a few days away and even then Francis and him didn't work in the same department. He sat up putting his legs on the floor his head in his hands. He was stressed, he didn't want his newly realized love to go.

* * *

Jack listened to the words on the phone, his reaction was to drop his phone, eyes widened.

Alfred walked in, wondering what was up with the guest, he looked at Jack, the young man didn't look to good, he was pale, sweating slightly and shaking. The blond ran a hand in his curls.

* * *

Bruce stood up when he herd Jacks Shaky voice, he started walking to bedroom door but tripped, he looked down and there was his PJ's that he had worn last night all covered in ash and blood.

Were did that come from he hadn't been out anywhere, he noticed that the rest of his clothes from last night were scattered on the floor trailing to the wardrobe, he started walking towards there smelling a very strange smell, he continued to follow it.

* * *

Alfred sat next to Jack placing a supporting hand on his shoulder, "take your time" Alfred whispered to him. Jack nodded "I just can't believe what's happened".

* * *

Bruce placed his hands on the wardrobe handle slowly opening it, he spotted a few objects other than clothes and shoes that had not been there. He moved closer touching the liquid on the floor with his finger tips. He knew that smell it was gasoline, but why was it there, he looked around and fond a box it had drawings of a house that looked very much like Jacks house.

His head started trying to work it out, why would he have a pictures of Jacks house and… suddenly his thoughts were cut short by Alfred's voice.

Bruce ran into the room and spotted a spooked Jack, Bruce frowned "what's happened" Bruce asked, worry in his tone, he sat next to Jack.

Bruce decided he wasn't going to get an answer form Jack and turned to Alfred "well?" Bruce asked.

Alfred sat on the other side of Jack "someone tried to attack Jack last night, they thought he was in his own home but luckily he was here but..." before Alfred could finish Jack cut him off.

"Some son of a bitch burnt down my house" Jack whispered.

* * *

Cliffie and you'll have to wait mwahaha aww no im not THAT mean to laugh at you but yer you have to wait till i write the next chappie :) REVIEW!!!!!!!! :)

cya next time folks


End file.
